This invention relates to a progressive brake light system.
The use of a so-called third brake light in motor vehicles has become popular in recent times. The third brake light is typically positioned so as to be more visible to a driver of a following vehicle. However, the use of this third brake light does not alleviate a problem associated with braking in general and that is the problem of a following driver not being able to determine whether the vehicle in front is being braked lightly or being braked under emergency conditions.
According to the invention a progressive brake light system for a vehicle comprises:
sensor means arranged to sense the degree of application or release of the brakes of the vehicle.
a brake light display arrangement comprising a plurality of individual lights or light units arranged to be illuminated or extinguished in sequence or progressively, in response to the degree of application or release of the brakes, respectively; and
a control means for receiving a signal from the sensor means and controlling the sequence of illumination or extinguishment of the lights or light units, the control means including setting means for setting the system in relation to the respective distance the brake pedal for a particular vehicle is arranged to travel and/or the braking profile of the particular vehicle.
The sensor means is preferably an optical sensor arranged to sense the movement or displacement of the brake pedal as it is depressed or released.
The sensor typically comprises two pairs of opposed infrared emitters and receivers arranged respectively to sense the movement of a slotted or apertured wheel or bar passing through the respective infrared beams when the brake pedal is depressed or released.
The brake light display arrangement preferably comprises a single row of lights arranged to light up progressively from each end towards the middle, the greater the application of the brakes the greater the number of lights that is illuminated.
The lights are preferably light emitting diodes (LEDs).
The control means typically comprises a control module or unit comprising a microcontroller and ancillary circuitry arranged to control the logical functions of the system, including the setting means.
In one version of the invention, the system is preferably linked to an existing brake switch, the system being activated only once the brake switch has been triggered.
In an alternative version of the invention, the system includes a brake switch backup mode so as to continue operating the brake light display during brake switch failure.
The brake light display arrangement is preferably configured to illuminate and extinguish in rapid succession when the brakes are applied fully in an emergency braking situation.
An embodiment of the invention is described in detail in the following passages of the specification which refer to the accompanying drawings. The drawings, however, are merely illustrative of how the invention might be put into effect, so that the specific form and arrangement of the features shown is not to be understood as limiting on the invention.